


we are a hurricane

by krakeneggs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakeneggs/pseuds/krakeneggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no surprise that Rey loves rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by anon: 13 - in the storm

“Rey, wait!” Ben calls, but it’s too late; she’s already run out from underneath the safety of the shelter, into the open field.

He sighs, cursing himself for wearing his leather jacket, and chases after her. His long legs allow him to catch up to her in just a few strides where she stopped.

“What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself _sick_?” He hisses. She doesn’t seem to hear him, eyes closed and a satisfied grin on her face. He sheds his jacket, holding it up over both their heads. She opens her eyes as the rain cascading down her face stops.

"It's not that bad." She shrugs, stepping back out into the rain.

"You've only been out here for ten seconds, and you're already soaked." He lets his arms drop to his sides, jacket held loosely in one hand.

“We can always warm up back at my place.” She grins suggestively, fingers dancing across his chest. He’s freezing and it rains harder than ever, but there’s a warmth that blooms right behind his ribs at the sight of her. Even if she’s drenched in rainwater, she’s still the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

“You’re an idiot.” He says.

“But I’m your idiot.” She kisses him on the cheek before running off, letting him chase her.

**Author's Note:**

> another short thing (ficlet, drabble, whatever) lol
> 
> coolcephalopod.tumblr.com (hit me up with prompts)


End file.
